


What A Girl Wants

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Size Difference, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She's fifteen, he's old enough to be half the group's father. But Genny doesn't see him as a daddy.





	What A Girl Wants

Not many girls her age knew what love was, let alone what they wanted from men, but when he overheard her tell Celica how she'd want to marry someone older, he could have sworn she was looking his way.

"He's like a father to us, though, don't you think?" Celica had whispered, but Genny had giggled, shaking her head.

"I can't see him like that! I know Sir Valbar is younger, but when I think of a father I think of him. Saber's more... _wild,_ more unpredictable, even if you know he'll take care of you there's this element of _danger_ that makes him so... _exciting!_ "

Well. That explained why a meek, shy girl like her wasn't afraid of a guy like him. _Okay, maybe she's not as shy as she lets on, and I know I'm not **that** scary._ But it also meant he wasn't imagining things: her constantly sticking by his side on the battlefield and rushing to heal every little scrape of his, clinging to his arm during dungeon crawls, using the flour they'd found lying around to bake cookies for him, hanging on his every word even when he was telling stories innocent little things shouldn't hear.

_Exciting, huh. Either she's been really sheltered at the priory or she knows more than she lets on._

Later, after Celica had gone off to chat with the other girls, he caught up to Genny.

"It's a nice night out," he said, offering his arm. "Want to go for a walk with me?" Her cheeks flushed bright red, her eyes widening.

"Oh...!"

"What, you had other-"

"N-no, not at all!" She took his arm, squealing as she nuzzled against him like an overexcited kitten. "I'd love nothing more than to go for a walk with you! I was just thinking I...well..." She blushed even more, giggling, and he tousled her curls with his free hand.

_Mila above, she's cute._

"Good thing I caught you just in time," he said. "Shall we?"

They headed out of the shrine, into the night, walking quietly along the sands. She looked like she was in heaven, and something about her was getting to him in a way no other woman ever had. _Young, pure, innocent, but damn if she doesn't know what she wants._

And she wanted _him._

_Why not? Young girls marry older men for prestige among royalty all the time and they don't even want to. Don't see any reason I shouldn't be with a girl her age who **wants** to._

Genny sighed happily as she snuggled under his arm, her head just barely coming up to his chest. He smiled down at her, and their eyes met.

She wanted someone who would take care of her, and frankly, he wouldn't mind doing a little caretaking.


End file.
